


Лягушонок и Большой Змей

by Bagyra, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Kong: Skull Island (2017), Men in Black International, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagyra/pseuds/Bagyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: всё началось со стриптиза
Series: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651873
Kudos: 11





	Лягушонок и Большой Змей

**Author's Note:**

> AУ без суперспособностей по отношению к событиям фильмов «Thor», «The Avengers», «Thor: The DarkWorld», «Ghostbusters», «Men in Black International», «Kong: Skull Island»
> 
> инцест; Тор и Локи единокровные братья, Локи старше на три года; Лафей не отец Локи; Один — Батя года и отец-ехидна; Гидра есть, а Мстителей нет.

Судьба умеет шутить. Кто бы мог подумать, что существование королевской династии и целого королевства изменится от того, что продрогший секретный агент решит переждать внезапно хлынувший ливень не в одном из ближайших пабов неподалёку от станции подземки, а спустится в ночной клуб со стриптизом? 

Никто не мог предугадать такого поворота. Никто о нём и не узнал. Даже сам агент в тот момент понятия не имел, что его торопливые шаги по выщербленным ступенькам приведут в итоге к таким последствиям.

Спешил он по весьма прозаической причине: почти два часа на промозглом ветру пришлось ждать связника. На месте не было ни связи, ни возможности отойти. Раздосадованный напрасным ожиданием, агент в сотый раз посмотрел на часы, понял, что оговорённое время вышло, и сегодня уже никто не приедет. 

Пришлось покинуть холодную скамейку в парке, завести оставленный неподалёку мотоцикл и влиться в поток машин, направляющихся через мост. Только тут он в полной мере понял, как замёрз, а ещё ему срочно необходимо отлить. Как назло, в этот миг сизое от нависших туч небо без предупреждения разродилось холодным косым дождём.

Искать тихое немноголюдное кафе, чтобы согреться и перекусить, было некогда, пришлось свернуть на первую же улицу, удачно приткнув мотоцикл под навес ближайшей аптеки. Этот район он неважно, но знал. Рядом на равном расстоянии были два паба и чуть ближе обшарпанный вход в ночной клуб, надо было только дом обойти. 

Агент подумал, что в полуподвальном помещении будет теплее. Кроме того, в четверг народу в клубе должно быть не так много, можно надеяться занять столик и поужинать, а не напиваться в пабе, закусывая сухариками или чипсами. Все доводы в пользу клуба ещё прокручивались в голове, а ноги уже сами спускались, стараясь не поскользнуться в мокрых туфлях на стёртых ступенях.

Он потянул на себя тяжёлую дверь и шагнул в тепло. Мурашки пробежали по замёрзшим рукам, по спине, в нос шибануло причудливой смесью духов, косметики и пота. Отлично, главное, что тепло и сухо. Он торопливо заплатил за вход и ринулся на поиски туалета.

С блаженной улыбкой застегнув ширинку, агент сполоснул и только потом поднял глаза на своё отражение. Ещё совсем недавно он был светловолосым, теперь из зеркала на него смотрел высокий брюнет с когда-то военной стрижкой, но теперь уже отросшей, так что волосы снова стали завиваться неуставными кудряшками. Закончилась одна игра, начинается следующая, надо менять костюм и декорации для новой роли.

Свободный столик нашёлся, хотя народу в зале хватало. Почему-то особенно много было девушек. Агенту не интересно было глазеть по сторонам, он был голоден, так что целиком сосредоточился на своей тарелке, и только когда над тёмным подиумом у ближайшей стены вспыхнул свет, а быстрая танцевальная музыка сменилась на ритмичную тягучую «You can leave your hat on», догадался, в чём дело.

Показывали старую добрую классику стриптиза, только в мужском исполнении. Зрительницам нравилось, они хлопали, одобрительно вскрикивали и горящими глазами следили за каждым открывающимся кусочком тела. Агент всё же повернул голову к подиуму и забыл об остатках ужина на тарелке. Не ожидал, что плохонький клуб на окраине сможет его удивить.

На подиуме выступал молодой бог. В древнем языческом пантеоне бог секса и соблазнения должен был выглядеть именно так. Искра божественного безумия дала парню способность завлекательно двигать бёдрами, пританцовывая, делать невинное лицо, а потом задорно подмигивать, вызывая восхищённый визг польщённых зрительниц, медленно снимать с себя по одной детали полицейской формы в такт музыке и одобрительным аплодисментам. 

Парень был ангельски красив и чертовски соблазнителен. Такому горячему служителю закона агент и сам с удовольствием сдался бы. Часа на два, для тщательного обыска и прочих полицейских процедур.

Особо громким визгом зрительницы оценили ловкость, с какой парень избавился от брюк, оставшись в блестящих стрингах, с полицейской бляхой на самом видном месте. Стриптизёр явно не был профессиональным танцовщиком, но умело двигался и хорошо держал публику. И было чем держать, его подтянутое мускулистое тело просто манило и притягивало к себе взгляды. 

Сексапильность у парня зашкаливала, и он это отлично знал. То медленно приглаживал рукой светлые растрёпанные волосы, пока вторая рука как бы придерживала гарцующую на причинном месте бляху, то поворачивался спиной, нахально сверкая белозубой улыбкой, пока публика одобрительно хлопала, пялясь на круглую аппетитную задницу, целиком выставленную напоказ, а тонкая блестящая полоска трусиков терялась между отлично накачанных ягодиц. Последней с плеч слетела форменная рубашка. Шляпу, то есть полицейскую фуражку, парень всё-таки оставил на голове. С тем и песня закончилась.

Агент вытер о джинсы ставшие вдруг влажными ладони и подумал, что обзавёлся отличным воспоминанием для вечерней дрочки. Опустил глаза и только теперь вспомнил, что очень хотел есть, а половина ужина так и осталась на тарелке. Пришлось снова браться за вилку, а ведь он так и не заметил, как отложил её, уставившись на немудрёное представление. Наваждение какое-то. Он даже пожалел, что номер так быстро закончился.

Агент вернулся к прерванной трапезе, хотя больше всего ему хотелось выйти на воздух и закурить, немного постоять на ветру — остудить голову. Стриптизёров он ещё в постель не водил, но реакция собственного организма на выступление красивого талантливого парня его позабавила. Захотелось почувствовать себя обычным человеком, пофлиртовать с кем-то, может, встретиться больше одного раза — ощутить, так сказать, биение жизни. Но он тут же отогнал эти странные мысли, которые сейчас были совсем не ко времени. У него опасная работа, постоянные командировки, а секс, даже если очень понадобится, ещё не повод для знакомства.

За его спиной несколько девушек заспорили, временами повышая голос, так что даже очередной танцевальный хит их не заглушал. Агент не уловил начала разговора, но потом до него донеслось «служебный выход» и «давай подкараулим». Он вздохнул, медленно выдохнул, очень неохотно поднялся, оставил деньги под тарелкой и направился искать тот самый служебный выход.

Возможно, он мог что-то неправильно понять. Или даже хотел неправильно понять. Но ему почему-то стало важно лично убедиться, что у того красивого парня, который крутил голой задницей перед залом, не будет проблем с тем, чтобы прорваться сквозь стаю поклонниц на выходе из клуба. Агент даже пообещал себе, что не будет вмешиваться, просто приглядит для пущей безопасности.

Галдящий в узком коридоре табунок девиц нашёлся быстро. Они стояли под дверью, за которой, скорее всего, была комната для переодевания. Толстого одышливого охранника уже оттеснили подальше, и тот ничего не мог сделать с разгорячёнными девицами. Дверь была совсем тонкая, звуки прекрасно доносились, и парень внутри точно был в курсе, что его ждёт очень тесная встреча с фанатками. Возможно, он знал, как выбираться из таких ситуаций, или даже они ему вполне нравились. Но агент решил всё же проверить лично.

Он тихонько спросил у охранника имя парня, ужом ввинтился в толпу и протолкался к двери. Постучал быстро четыре раза и ещё два, а потом сказал:  
— Кевин, это я, открой.  
Это было простейшее «Hi» азбукой Морзе, но для остальных сошло бы за условный стук. А мужской голос успокоил бы, мол, не фанатки стучат. Слабенький шанс, конечно. 

Но изнутри щёлкнул замок, дверь приоткрылась. Возможно, парень хотел просто посмотреть, кто это тут такой наглый попался, что ломится в открытую, но агент не стал ждать, пока дверь захлопнется снова, навалился посильнее плечом, протиснулся в образовавшуюся щель и спиной прижал дверь, пока хозяин защёлкивал замок.

— Ты кто такой? — парень держался настороженно, и его можно было понять. Он совсем не выглядел довольным от собравшейся в коридоре толпы, а тут ещё какой-то нахал вломился. В обычной одежде стриптизёр был совсем не похож на свой сценический образ. Зализанные на пробор волосы, очки в дурацкой чёрной оправе, которая ему совершенно не шла, серая джинсовка на размер больше, чем нужно, и мешковатая толстовка, скрывающая фигуру настолько, что казалось, будто у парня лишний вес и пивной животик, так что руки зачесались приподнять подол и убедиться, что кубики пресса на месте, — да встреть его агент на улице, вряд ли узнал бы. Только рост выдавал, агенту не так нечасто доводилось встречать людей выше его шести футов и двух дюймов, а тут были ещё целых два дюйма сверху.

Ворот толстовки был растянут, агент заметил на шее две металлические цепочки, спрятанные под одеждой, и уже по-новому взглянул на стоящего перед ним человека. Отметил его загар, манеру держаться и неожиданно даже для себя спросил:

— Афганистан или Ирак?

Парень поначалу опешил, но потом быстро взял себя в руки и даже заулыбался.

— Эй, Шерлок, я тоже смотрел этот сериал! Давай, выкладывай, кто ты такой и что здесь делаешь. Только не говори, что хочешь предложить мне снять квартиру вскладчину, я всё равно не потяну. И откуда ты знаешь про то, что я воевал?

— Я точно не Шерлок, он бы ещё рассказал о всех твоих родственниках и привычках, а я заметил только южный загар и армейские жетоны. Сам недавно такие же таскал, поэтому служивших вижу. И квартиру предложить не могу, не обзавёлся ещё. Я Джеймс, — он протянул руку.

— Бонд? — хмыкнул Кевин и протянул в ответ свою.

— Куда уж мне, — Джеймс притворно вздохнул, — Джеймс просто Конрад. А твоё имя мне охранник в коридоре сказал.

— Вот просто взял и сказал? — Кевин скептически покосился на дверь. — Как он там, кстати, не помяли его?

— Я спросил, он сказал. Да живой он. Я чего зашёл-то, не хочешь после работы посидеть где-нибудь в тихом месте, где не так по ушам долбит, чего-нибудь выпить?

— Хм, заманчиво, конечно. Но ты не заметил там такую толпу в коридоре? Я пока от них вырвусь, мне уже не выпивка нужна будет, а успокоительное, и побольше.

— Вот я, собственно, по этому поводу и зашёл. У тебя есть план, как выбраться отсюда без потерь в живой силе?

— Нет, откуда? — Кевин с печальным видом пожал плечами. — Не драться же с ними?

Джеймсу отчаянно захотелось защитить этого здоровяка, выглядящего таким беспомощным, тем более у него самого план уже возник. Он прикинул, как поворачивал внутри клуба, пока шёл сюда, и по всему выходило, что служебный выход ведёт как раз в тот тупик за домом, где он оставил свой мотоцикл.

Джеймс оглядел комнатку, служившую гримёрной. Треть её была заставлена рухлядью — сломанными стульями, каким-то реквизитом, у внешней стены стоял массивный шкаф, перекрывая дощатые ставни. Там точно должно быть окно.

Джеймс в двух словах объяснил свой план. Кевин не сразу врубился.

— Ну и что, что окно? Да пока я буду вылезать, они услышат, сбегутся туда и разорвут меня на тысячу маленьких медвежат.

— Не успеют. Потому что там тебя буду ждать я. Так что давай двигать шкаф.

Всё прошло как по маслу. Джеймс успел протолкаться по коридору обратно в зал, выйти из клуба, обогнуть дом, подобрать и завести свой мотоцикл, когда из окна вылез Кевин. Разумеется, поклонницы заметили убегающую добычу, подняли крик и даже попытались схватить за всё, до чего дотянулись, но Джеймс резко газанул, направляя мотоцикл прямо на толпу. Кевин быстро уселся сзади, и они рванули на выход из тупичка, виртуозно уворачиваясь от желающих броситься им под колёса.

***

Джеймс выбрал тихий паб прямо возле дома, где он теперь остановился, чтобы не пришлось потом далеко добираться. Он намеревался отметить новое знакомство и удачный побег, и ему ужасно хотелось пообщаться с Кевином подольше. Тот, похоже, никуда не спешил, а, может, был благодарен за помощь, так что они взяли пива, основательно устроились за столиком у окна и продолжили знакомство.

— И всё таки: Ирак или Афганистан? — спросил Джеймс, откупоривая первую бутылку.

— Ирак. Наджаф, морская пехота.

— А почему вдруг танцы в стриптизе? Повеселей ничего не нашлось? Нет, танцуешь ты здорово, — спохватился Джеймс, — я твоих фанаток хорошо понимаю, но всё же?

— Да это всё так, баловство. Когда контракт закончился, приехал сюда, думал, Европу посмотреть. Ну и… кинули меня тут одни знакомые. Остался без денег, вот временно и пристроился у них. Да сегодня вообще мой последний день был, я тут работу нашёл. Тоже временная, но без танцев, и жильё заодно там же. Буду теперь секретарём в одной конторе. Я к ним на собеседование пришёл с такого бодуна… Выглядел, наверное, самым тупым качком, и вдруг меня взяли. Там три тётки учёные, и они странные. На привидения охотятся.

— На привидения? Ты серьёзно? — Джеймс смешливо фыркнул, чуть не расплескав пиво. — И они хотят на этом заработать?

— Ну да, — Кевин солидно покивал головой, — если у какого-то старого миллионера есть древний замок, там может завестись привидение. Разные звуки издавать, мебель швырять, полы проламывать и всё такое. И тут наша контора спешит на помощь. Да мне без разницы, кого они там ловить будут, — он равнодушно пожал плечами, — пересижу и ладно.

— А потом на новый контракт?

— Возможно. Не знаю пока. А ты, значит, тоже воевал? И где?

Джеймс сделал вид, что не заметил такого ловкого ухода от разговора о будущем и с готовностью ответил:

— Нет, я своё уже давно отвоевал, ещё в Легионе. Теперь я так, военный консультант, работаю по отдельным заказам. Командировка и назад. Никаких казарм и строевой подготовки. К тому же я чертовски ленив и ненавижу рано вставать, — в этой фразе не было ни слова лжи и ни грамма правды.

— Частный консультант? Всё-таки Шерлок. Нет, правда, брюнет, кудрявый, да ещё и частный консультант — всё сходится, — усмехнулся Кевин и отсалютовал бутылкой. — И что, хорошо за это платят?

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Хватает, только не регулярно. Нет, ну какой из меня Шерлок, у меня и Ватсона своего нет. Ты случайно не доктор?

— Нет, простой морпех, — Кевин с улыбкой развёл руками, — к тому же у тебя и квартиры нет. И старшего брата в министерстве.

— Вот уж брата точно нет. Старшая сестра не считается? Она вхожа, так скажем, в высший свет, но отнюдь не министр.

— Нет, сестра была у Ватсона. У меня, кстати, никого нет. Я вообще сирота и родных не помню, в приюте вырос. Только как же ты из высшего света да во Французский легион попал?

— А меня папаша из дома выгнал и лишил всех званий и наследства заодно.

— Ого. Да ты, оказывается, рыцарь, лишённый наследства.

— Хм, Кевин, ты только на новой работе не проговорись, что умеешь читать, а то не потянешь свой образ тупого качка.

Оба рассмеялись, и дальше беседа покатилась сама собой.

Часа через три, когда на столе выстроилась батарея пустых бутылок, а делиться военными воспоминаниями стало немного сложно, потому что язык вдруг начал заплетаться, и хозяин паба выразительно загремел ключами, Джеймс словно очнулся и огляделся вокруг. За окном давно стемнело, и они остались последними запоздалыми посетителями. Беглый взгляд на часы подтвердил, что он совершенно выпал из реальности и забыл про время. Ему за это, конечно, дадут хороший втык, но именно сейчас это его удивительно мало беспокоило.

— Кевин, нам пора выметаться. Паб закрывается.

Кевин нехотя поднялся из-за стола, чуть покачиваясь, размял ноги, прихватил со скамейки давно снятую джинсовку и заметил:

— А неплохо мы посидели, а? Симпатичное место. Как думаешь, тут где-то можно такси поймать?

Джеймс натянул свою чёрную кожанку и только хмыкнул:

— Шутишь? Кто поедет в такую дыру ночью? Без колёс ведь оставят. Да не бойся, на улице ночевать не придётся, а то, гляжу, ты уже совсем собрался.

— Ну, я… а есть где?

— Найдём. Двигаем, а то я, кажется, немного того. Перебрал.

Район был не самый благополучный, да и путь их лежал по задворкам: плохое освещение и мусорные баки были единственными достопримечательностями. Но парочка здоровенных белых мужчин, бредущих нетвёрдой походкой в обнимку, поддерживая друг друга, показалась местным обитателям не самой привлекательной добычей. Какие-то тени постоянно мелькали между домов, но к ним даже ни разу не приблизились. Джеймс был этому безмерно рад, потому что меньше всего он хотел устраивать разборки прямо сейчас.

Идти им было недалеко, и скоро Джеймс уже отпирал дверь своего пристанища. Войдя, он пошарил рукой, ища выключатель, и тут сзади раздался глухой стук и сдержанные ругательства. Вспыхнувшая тусклая лампочка осветила Кевина, потирающего лоб.

— Ох, прости, забыл предупредить, там притолока низкая. Я сам сколько раз врезался. Больно? 

— Да пройдёт. Твоя квартира?

— Не совсем, родственники пустили пожить, пока путешествуют. Проходи. Кофе? Ванная слева, кухня направо, комната прямо.

— Не, кофе не хочу после пива. А мне куда?

— Проходи.

Комнатка была небольшой, совершенно белой, у стены было пара стульев, и кровать в ней стояла всего одна, хоть и большая. 

Джеймс, словно не понимая замешательства гостя, лениво стягивал с себя одежду и сваливал всё кучей на ближайший стул.

— Ты как, ночью не храпишь?

Кевин, с немного опешившим видом, пожал плечами:

— Наверное, нет. А ты… мы…

— Ну, чего застыл? Раздевайся, ложись, спать очень хочу. Ты как, приставать не будешь?

Кевин не то хмыкнул, не то подавился, но послушно начал раздеваться.

— Сегодня не буду. Очень в сон клонит. И вообще, я с парнями не спал.

— Да ладно? В армии-то, ни разу в одной комнате или палатке ни с кем не спал?

— В палатке спал. И ничего больше, — вскинулся Кевин.

— Ну и чудненько. Значит, и тут поспишь. Представь, что это палатка в Ираке.

— Нет уж, спасибо, не надо в Ираке, — буркнул Кевин, уже оставшись в одних трусах, к счастью, уже не в стрингах, неловко повернулся и почти свалился на кровать. Он явно был смущён, поэтому Джеймс изо всех сил старался не пялиться на него открыто, но то и дело бросал жаркие взгляды, ничего не мог с собой поделать — он был пьян, а парень выглядел его ожившей мечтой. 

— Твоя же голова, можешь воображать любое место, — тихонько рассмеялся Джеймс. Он давно так не расслаблялся и сейчас ощущал в голове лёгкость и пустоту, а слова, казалось, вылетали с языка, минуя мозг. 

— Можешь даже вместо меня представить какую-нибудь знакомую. С девушками-то ты спал?

— И побольше некоторых!

— Больше меня уж точно, — Джеймсу стало ещё смешнее. — Вот видишь, ничего страшного, всё как обычно. Двигайся к стене, я не настолько тощий, чтобы уместиться на краешке.

Он быстро выключил свет, чтобы Кевин не заметил выпуклое свидетельство его горячего интереса, и лёг в кровать, сразу утыкаясь номом в подушку. Зажмурил глаза, но идеальные кубики на животе Кевина, которые так и просились облизать их, никуда не пропали, они теперь прочно засели в голове Джеймса. Ужасно хотелось подрочить, но не мог же он… Видимо, спать хотелось не меньше, потому что это была его последняя мысль, после чего он просто отрубился.

***

Пробуждение было одновременно приятным и мучительным. Сзади на него всей своей тушкой навалился новый знакомый, облапив за плечи и шумно и горячо дыша в шею. Джеймс, как ни пьян был вчера, сразу вспомнил, кто и как тут оказался. Было тяжело и жарко, но чертовски хорошо. При этом в поясницу ему упирался весьма внушительных размеров возбуждённый член. Наверное, Кевин представлял себе одну из бывших подружек, а, может, и какую-нибудь кинозвезду с выдающимся бюстом. 

Одновременно Джеймс чувствовал, что если срочно не отольёт, то лопнет. Страшно не хотелось вылезать, но зов природы был сильнее. Осторожно высвободившись из объятий, Джеймс прошлёпал в ванную. Избавился от вчерашнего пива, принял душ и в одном полотенце на бёдрах вернулся обратно.

Кевин уже проснулся и, приподнявшись на локте, оглядывал комнату, словно вспоминая, как сюда попал. Он выглядел сонным, немного растрёпанным, с бледно-розовым следом от подушки во всю щёку, и при этом ужасно милым. 

Джеймс вчера в полумраке не разглядывал, а теперь в утреннем свете стало видно, что у Кевина небесно-голубые глаза. Вид Джеймса неглиже привёл его в небольшое замешательство, но он мужественно делал вид, что ничего необычного не происходит. В конце концов, что он, мужиков голых не видал?

— Привет, — хриплым со сна голосом сказал он.

— Доброе утро, — Джеймс невольно улыбнулся. — Правильно, что ночью не сбежал, у меня тут лестница крутая, в темноте мог и шею свернуть. 

— Да я и не собирался сбегать, — обиженно засопел Кевин.

— Ну и хорошо, — Джеймс медленно подошёл вплотную к кровати. — Вижу, у больших мальчиков по утрам большие проблемы? — он кивком указал на эрегированный член, обтянутый тонким трикотажем. 

— Я же… по девочкам, — уверенности в голосе Кевина не было ни на грош.

— Наверное, они тебе снились. И вообще, мальчик, девочка, какая, в принципе, разница? — Джеймс облизнул губы, ставя одно колено на кровать. Он старался не торопиться, чтобы не пугать парня. — Техника та же, ничего нового.

Он склонился над лежащим Кевином и лизнул его живот, вызвав нервный смешок.

— Щекотно, — немного смущённо объяснил Кевин. 

Судя по всему, сбегать или отбиваться он не собирался, и Джеймс продолжил. Вылизать этот идеальный пресс было его мечтой со вчерашнего вечера, и он не хотел упускать ни единого мига её исполнения. Одновременно он потихоньку отодвигал резинку трусов, спуская её всё ниже, высвобождая напряжённый член, который очень нуждался во внимании, так выразительно Кевин ёрзал всем телом, тиская руками простыню и шумно дыша.

Джеймс высвободил из его пальцев беззащитную ткань, завёл его руки вверх, за голову — там, в изголовье кровати были металлические прутья, за которые Кевин с готовностью ухватился. И он совсем не возражал, когда Джеймс его поцеловал, сперва осторожно, губами касаясь губ, потом чуть смелее, приоткрывая рот, царапая кончик языка о кромку зубов, а потом и встречаясь языками.

Конечно, Кевин не удержал руки на месте, и их прикосновения были весьма приятны, но сейчас план был другой, и пришлось, укоризненно поцокав, поднять его руки обратно к прутьям. 

Сам Джеймс вернулся к прерванному занятию: подул на покрасневшую головку, слизнул выступившую каплю, пощекотал кончиком языка. Член дёрнулся. Он был большой, ровный, удивительно красивый, так и просился на язык. Джеймс не стал затягивать, вобрал в рот почти целиком, насколько тот смог поместиться. 

С последними командировками у него так давно никого не было, а Кевин, похоже, оказался лучшей кандидатурой, чтобы помочь прервать затянувшееся воздержание — красивый, терпеливый, с богатым оснащением. Джеймс ещё успел подумать, как ему неожиданно и случайно повезло, но это была последняя связная мысль в голове, жадная страсть увлекла его не на шутку. 

Он сейчас не думал о себе, занятый тем, чтобы доставить своему отзывчивому партнёру поистине незабываемое удовольствие. Словно весь прошлый опыт ему был нужен только для того, чтобы измучить ласками, растянуть сладкую пытку подольше, то ускоряясь, то отступая, то пропуская головку глубоко себе в глотку, то отпуская изо рта, подразнивая языком уздечку, и снова заглатывая.

Ему приходилось уже силой удерживать Кевина за бёдра, не давая подбрасывать их вверх, хотя тому очень хотелось, так что он рычал и постанывал, да и прутья в изголовье наверняка гнулись в его руках. Джеймс почувствовал, что тот уже на грани, ускорил движение ртом по стволу, одновременно разминая напряжённые яички, и совсем скоро ощутил, как в горло брызнула густая струя. 

Высосав последние капли и вылизав начисто головку, Джеймс в изнеможении откинулся на спину, развалившись поперёк кровати. Его член стоял колом, до боли, требуя немедленного внимания, и всё равно он был доволен, ему было хорошо, как давно не бывало.

Кевин отдышался довольно быстро. Может, у него раньше и не было мужчин в постели, но и лишними предрассудками он не страдал, потому что навалился с весьма благодарными и очень нежными поцелуями, заодно срывая давно ставшее ненужным полотенце с бёдер Джеймса и очень правильно, совсем как хотелось, обхватывая ладонью его член, так что Джеймс от нетерпения застонал ему прямо в рот — ему срочно требовалось продолжение.

— Такого у меня ещё не было, — добродушно усмехнулся Кевин, слегка отстраняясь, но не переставая поглаживать ствол рукой, прихватывая заодно и яйца.

— Такого роскошного минета? — Джеймс участвовал в разговоре очень небольшой частью мозга, основной его интерес сейчас был сконцентрирован намного ниже.

— И его тоже. Нет, я имел в виду, что раньше никогда не спал с кем-то перед сексом, обычно после.

— Хм, ну вечером мы и не собирались. Вроде как. 

— А утром собрались? 

— А утром я не смог удержаться, пришлось брать быка за рога. Ты, кстати, никуда не торопишься? Потому что я только начал, и мне хотелось бы кончить, желательно, пару-тройку раз, раз уж тут есть такой большой… бык.

— Хочешь от меня ответной услуги? Боюсь, у меня так классно не получится, но я могу попробовать…

— Ни в коем случае! То есть, я хотел сказать, в другой раз. Если захочешь.

— Мне придётся серьёзно постараться, он у тебя… довольно длинный.

— Так вот почему меня прозвали «Большой Змей», а я-то терялся в догадках, — Джеймс не выдержал и фыркнул от смеха. — Нет, давай сегодня ты мне покажешь то, что уже умеешь.

Телефон очень некстати разразился весёлой мелодией канкана. 

— О нет, только не сейчас! — простонал Джеймс, скатываясь с кровати и хватая трубку. — Да, слушаю! Да, понял. Уже еду.

— Всё отменяется? — у Кевина был вид ребёнка, у которого отобрали мороженое. 

— Срочный вызов. Приспичило же им… проконсультироваться, — Джеймс расстроенно махнул рукой.

— Но мы ещё увидимся?

— Не думай, что ты так просто отделаешься, в следующий раз придётся тебе как следует поработать, — пообещал Джеймс, — диктуй номер.

***

На базу Джеймс примчался неудовлетворённый и злой, плюя на правила и объезжая на мотоцикле утренние пробки. Ему хотелось запереться в квартире с Кевином, отключить все телефоны и не вылезать из постели двое суток, а вместо этого пришлось распрощаться на пороге, не успев даже подрочить, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить напряжение.

Он дёрнул на себя дверь в кабинет шефа только потому, что она открывалась наружу, иначе бы пнул ногой.

— Ну и что такого срочного стряслось, что не могло и пары часов подождать?!

Женщина подняла глаза от экрана ноутбука, поправила очки и с интересом посмотрела на него поверх оправы.

— Почему такой взъерошенный? Тебя как будто из постели выдернули.

— Именно, мама. Поэтому я всё ещё хочу знать, ради чего мне пришлось нестись сюда сломя голову, а не продолжать… оставаться в постели.

— Локи, мы нашли Тессеракт.

— Прости, что? — от бешенства Локи всегда пробивало на ледяную вежливость.

— Ты слышал.

— Я просто ушам не верю! Просто уточню: тот самый Тессеракт, который я украл, когда устраивал дворцовый переворот и покушение на короля Асгарда?

— Твоего отца.

— Он от меня благополучно отказался и велел убить, даже не разбираясь, виноват я или нет. С тех пор мне сложно считать его отцом.

— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что это он хотел тебя убить? Локи, но сам подумай, зачем ему?

— А он долго думал, вешая на меня кражу и переворот?! Наверное, нет. Подумаешь, всего-то незаконнорождённый сын…

— Локи! — Женщина вскочила из-за стола и нервно прошлась по комнате, потом взяла себя в руки и уже спокойно продолжила: — То, что я не хотела выходить за Одина и становится дурацкой королевой, ещё не делает тебя бастардом. Один сразу же признал тебя как родного сына. А потом ты остался единственным…

— Спасибо, что хоть в похищении маленького Тора меня не обвинили, — Локи махнул рукой.

— Тебе тогда было всего одиннадцать. Довольно сложно в таком возрасте похитить восьмилетнего брата. Прости, конечно, что мы усомнились в твоём коварстве, но твою кандидатуру на роль злодея тогда не рассматривали.

— И тем ни менее, не называй меня снова сыном Одина. Я Локи Лафейсон.

— Да уж, сыном Линды Лафей ты не перестанешь быть никогда. А теперь хватить себя жалеть, давай к делу.

***

Кевину тоже пришлось срочно прибыть на работу. Ему позвонили, едва он сел в такси у дома Джеймса. Но вместо китайского ресторана, на втором этаже которого снимали помещение охотницы за привидениями, он приехал в стандартную башню из стекла и бетона. И его начальник охотился не за привидениями, а за вполне материальными объектами. По обыкновению Кевин не стал ждать в приёмной и пошёл сразу за докладывающим о нём секретарём.

— Мистер Пирс, Кевин Бекман прибыл.

Кевин как раз подпирал головой дверной проём, ожидая разрешения войти.

— А, Кевин, мальчик мой, проходи. Ты не поверишь, но мы напали на след заветного сокровища Асгарда. Тессеракт скоро будет у нас в руках.

— Тот самый архив компромата?

— Это не просто архив, Кевин. Там данные прослушки известных людей, очень богатых и влиятельных, и даже высших лиц государств по всему миру. Это бомба, мой мальчик, настоящая бомба, и она ни за что не должна попасть в чужие руки. Король Асгарда слишком много на себя взял, взломав нашу программу Crypto.

— Программу ЦРУ? — уточнил Кевин.

— Ну, разве в названии дело, — добродушно, как акула, улыбнулся Пирс. — Какая разница, ЦРУ или Гидра. Не удивлюсь, если раньше нас могли называть масонами или какими-нибудь иллюминатами. Если ты помнишь, французский король Филипп Красивый захотел завладеть сокровищами тамплиеров, он тоже мечтал обладать тайными знаниями. Но есть тайны, которые убивают. Тот король умер ещё до конца года. Этот ещё живой. Пока живой.

Кевин кивнул. Он помнил французского короля. Помнил, что книжку по истории тайных орденов он получил в подарок на своё четырнадцатилетие от мистера Пирса, который вдруг решил стать опекуном обычного подростка из сиротского приюта. Помнил, как ему не нравились холодные влажные руки Пирса, которые лезли, куда их не просили. И ещё много всяких гадостей, после которых и до сегодняшнего утра Кевин Бекман был только по девочкам. 

А вот чего он не помнил, так это своих родителей и своей жизни до девяти лет. Потому что однажды он просто проснулся утром в больнице, не имея ни малейшего понятия, кто он и откуда, а ему сказали, что он очнулся после тяжёлой болезни, его родители давно умерли, и он с младенчества живёт в приюте. Воспаление мозга, сказали ему, вызвало амнезию. Он не знал, что значат эти слова, зато запомнил их на всю жизнь.

Мистер Пирс стал его воскресным опекуном, помог окончить школу, устроил в военный колледж, потом предложил работу в своей секретной организации. Словом, выступал покровителем, заслуживающим всяческой благодарности. 

Кевин его ненавидел.

Ему хватило ума понять, что его силёнок не хватит не то что на полноценное противостояние с могущественным начальником засекреченной спецслужбы, но и на сколько-нибудь заметный протест. Поэтому он не бунтовал, даже в детстве. Но всё запоминал, надеясь когда-нибудь отомстить. А когда стал постарше, бросался на все дополнительные занятия, тренировки, а потом и задания, лишь бы поменьше оставаться с Пирсом наедине в его доме. 

Кевин старательно и терпеливо, как мог, показывал, какой он сильный, ловкий, исполнительный, но так же тщательно скрывал отличную память и острую наблюдательность. Сначала он действовал так по наитию, сам себе не умея внятно объяснить, почему выбрал такое поведение. Но постепенно убеждался, что не ошибся, и только потому, возможно, ещё жив. Его чёртов опекун не терпел рядом умников. Может, боялся соперничества или того, что слишком умный приближённый займёт его место. И Кевин аккуратно поддерживал свою репутацию сильного здоровяка, который, вот незадача, звёзд с неба не хватает.

А Пирс гордился им, его успехами, его способностями. Хвалил, дарил подарки, потом помогал продвигаться по службе. И мимоходом рассказывал много секретных вещей, о которых никогда не напишут газеты или книги. Особенно когда Кевин с недоверием относился к его словам. Старик был тщеславен, любил покрасоваться и поумничать.

— Неужели компромат может иметь серьёзную цену? В политике ведь так быстро всё меняется, — засомневался Кевин. — То, что вчера было совершенно секретно, завтра уже никого не интересует.

— Ну что ты, мальчик мой, — надтреснуто засмеялся Пирс. — Это оружие грозное и почти совершенное. Покупается недорого, а вот продаётся за баснословную цену. Оно может сносить целые правительства и приносить состояния. Оно бывает бесшумным, когда используется для угроз или шантажа, когда надо заставить жертву заплатить или принудить к чему-то. И это же оружие может прогреметь на весь мир, если его грамотно обнародовать — в нужной газете, в подходящий момент.

— А для чего королю нужен был целый чемодан компромата? Неужели он кого-то шантажировал или угрожал?

— Он-то? Не думаю, — Пирс пренебрежительно хмыкнул, — скорее всего, для собственной защиты. И ты видишь, что бывает, когда гражданские дилетанты пытаются лезть в дела серьёзных спецслужб. Старый болван завладел сокровищем и даже не смог его удержать в руках, не то что использовать по назначению.

***

— Ма, напомни мне, зачем нам понадобился этот Тессеракт, который я вроде бы спёр?

— Да лучше бы ты его действительно выкрал, он тогда был бы недосягаем для остальных охотников. А теперь за ним гоняются все, кому не лень. Очень хочется быстро получить деньги и власть.

— И только-то? Как скучно. А мы что, силы света и добра? У нас другие цели?

— Лично мне денег и власти хватает, а шантаж терпеть не могу — хлопотно и ненадёжно, — Линда поджала губы. — Представь, что ты нашёл Тессеракт, что будешь делать? 

— Да перепрячу получше.

— Не уничтожишь?

— Ммм, пожалуй, нет. Это же защита куда сильней бронежилета.

— Вот тебе и вся разница, — вздохнула Линда. — Так что прекращай свою болтовню и давай работать.

Узнать, где предположительно находится Тессеракт и достать его — совсем разные вещи. Как Локи ни злился, ему пришлось задержаться на базе на несколько дней, координируя группы оперативников. В конце концов, он здесь находился не как сын своей мамочки, о чём как раз мало кто знал, а работал военным аналитиком. Линда руководила совершенно легальным детективным агентством широкого профиля, которое сама и создала, используя свой огромный опыт и связи. 

Историю о том, как Один, наследный принц Асгарда, тогда ещё офицер военной разведки, влюбился в Линду Лафей, свою коллегу с военным прошлым, маленький Локи впервые услышал ещё в детстве, в отцензурированном виде, без неподобающих для детских ушей подробностей. Боевая мамочка в три года начала учить ребёнка приёмам самообороны, потом единоборствам, когда стал постарше — стрельбе, ножевому бою, взрывному делу. К четырнадцати годам он сдал экзамен на квалифицированного разведчика-диверсанта. И всё это шло помимо учёбы в престижной школе, уроков верховой езды, этикета и прочих премудростей, которым полагалось учить принцев, неважно, бастарды они или нет.

Линда наотрез отказалась менять своё любимое занятие на трон, так что Одину под сильным нажимом его отца пришлось жениться на подходящей знатной девушке для продолжения королевского рода. Через три года после Локи у него родился второй, уже законный сын Тор, которого и объявили наследником. Когда тому исполнилось три года, его тоже привели к Линде учить военному делу. Неважно, какой из принцев займёт со временем трон Асгарда, в любом случае это должен быть опытный воин. Асгардские короли вели свой род от викингов, и суровые физиономии предков взирали на молодое поколение с портретов, которыми были увешаны все лестницы дворца. Приходилось соответствовать. 

Никакая военная выучка не помогла, когда Тора в восемь лет похитили на прогулке во время официального визита семейства в одну из европейских стран. Поиски ничего не дали, выкуп никто не требовал и условий не выставлял. 

Тогда одиннадцатилетний Локи впервые узнал, что в землях Асгарда неприлично много ценных полезных ископаемых. Услышал он и о существовании целых организаций, специально устраивающих военные перевороты или гражданские бунты, целью которых всегда было смещение существующего режима вместе с руководством государства. Потом проводились демократические выборы, и новая власть охотно отдавала добычу всего ценного в концессию уважаемым международным корпорациям. В стране происходило молниеносное и тотальное ограбление, а завершалось всё гражданской войной. 

Король Один был слишком несговорчивым, да ещё благополучно пережил несколько покушений. Тогда решили зайти с другой стороны, и маленький принц бесследно исчез. Дальнейшее было нетрудно просчитать. На очереди был Локи, а оставшегося без наследников короля рано или поздно убрали бы. И всё, путь к трону и сокровищам открыт. 

Но Один показал, что не зря служил в разведке. Его агенты довели до сведения заинтересованных лиц, которых нетрудно было вычислить, что у короля Асгарда для них имеется бомба столь убойной силы, что может поспорить с ядерной. Целый чемодан компрометирующих записей прослушивания телефонных разговоров, особенно по секретным и защищённым линиям, видеозаписей, электронной переписки. Который рванёт на весь мир, если хоть волосок упадёт с любого члена королевской семьи Асгарда.

Найти этот чемоданчик, получивший известность как Тессеракт, с тех пор был целью и мечтой многих спецслужб и частных шпионских агентств. Охота на короля была временно приостановлена. А когда Локи исполнилось семнадцать, на дворец в поисках Тессеракта напала террористическая группировка «Тёмные эльфы». Погибло много людей, и даже королева Фригга, сам Один был ранен. Прошёл слух, что Тессеракт всё-таки успели украсть. У нападавших явно был сообщник из асгардцев, на оставшихся трупах террористов потом нашли планы секретных проходов во дворец, коды от замков, действующие пароли охраны. 

Часть этих улик привела к Локи. 

Его и впрямь объявили соучастником, а то и организатором нападения. У офицера, который явился его арестовывать, было желание выслужиться, огромное рвение и не было никаких сомнений. Шокированному Локи достаточно было взглянуть в его горящие глаза, чтобы сразу оценить ситуацию как «совсем всё плохо, могут убить во время ареста и обставить как при попытке к бегству». 

Пришлось играть на опережение и действительно бежать. Ему повезло, что за ним пришла городская полиция. Тренированный диверсант сбросил их со следа, даже не особо напрягаясь. Однако уже на границе, при попытке улететь на маленьком арендованном самолёте, Локи постигла неудача. Его подстрелили в бедро, когда он уже думал, что всё удалось. А через пару минут самолётик, до которого он не добежал, взорвался прямо на поле.

Документы на чужое имя, но с фотографией Локи, ждали его в самолёте. Пока разбирались с взрывом, нашли обгоревший паспорт. С тех пор Локи Одинсон был объявлен погибшим. Подозрений в соучастии с него так и не сняли. Поэтому он решил, что так будет лучше, и остался официально мёртвым.

Линды во время нападения не было в Асгарде, она открывала своё агентство в Европе и знала о происшествии не больше других, то есть официальную версию, что её сын погиб. Пока одним прекрасным вечером у неё на пороге не возник прихрамывающий и обросший, но живой Локи.

Когда он хотел, он мог быть очень убедительным. Это у него было от матери. А упрямством он пошёл в отца. Локи наотрез отказался воскресать и тем более возвращаться в Асгард. Так что совсем скоро во Французском легионе появился новый доброволец. С очень похожими на настоящие документами на имя Джеймса Конрада. А поскольку в семнадцать лет брали только с согласия родителей, то и год рождения был изменён на более ранний. 

Локи с его подготовкой выдержал все испытания, и по окончании стандартного пятилетнего контракта сержант Конрад имел приличный боевой опыт, отличные характеристики, французское гражданство и горячее желание держаться подальше от стези кадрового военного или наёмника. Он действительно терпеть не мог рано вставать.

Линда взяла его в своё агентство. Новый сотрудник её не разочаровал, ему поручались всё более серьёзные и ответственные операции. Он брался за любую работу с одним только исключением: никакого Асгарда. А теперь Линда предлагала ему заняться тем самым проклятым Тессерактом.

— Хорошо, я понял, что нам всё-таки придётся искать эту кучу компромата, — он скорчил недовольную гримасу. — Но что ты собираешься с ним делать?

— Ничего, если только спрятать получше. Меня больше интересует заказчик похищения, если этот сундук действительно украли. Или наши основные конкуренты в этих поисках, если слухи о краже распустил лично Один.

— Если мы их найдём… когда найдём, я сам с ними… побеседую, — сверкнул глазами Локи.

Линда помедлила и кивнула.

Локи с матерью дежурил по очереди на случай, если будет необходимо срочно вылететь. Несколько раз казалось, что они вот-вот выйдут на нужный след, но тот снова оказывался пустышкой. Поэтому в голову лезли мысли, весьма далёкие от тягот шпионской службы. Всё чаще вспоминался Кевин, с которым хотелось продолжить прямо с того места, на котором их прервали.

***

Кевин тем временем изнывал от скуки, работая секретарём у трёх учёных тёток, охотящихся на привидения. Всего лишь очередное оперативное задание по разработке подозреваемых. Танцевать стриптиз в ночном клубе было куда как веселее, но то задание уже закончилось. 

Он уже считался опытным агентом, это было его далеко не первое внедрение, и пока всё шло, как обычно. В основном ему приходилось заниматься тем, что у него получалось лучше всего: изображать чертовски обаятельного, но недалёкого здоровяка. К нему быстро привыкали и вскоре переставали обращать внимание, при нём свободно обсуждали самые секретные дела, опасаясь его не больше офисного кресла.

Учёные дамы пытались пару раз неловко флиртовать с ним, но он убедительно не понимал намёков, и даже не потому, что они были не в его вкусе. Незаконченное дело запоминается сильнее, поэтому Кевин к собственному удивлению не мог выбить из памяти одного голубоглазого и кудрявого брюнета, который, зараза такая, обещал перезвонить и пропал. И вообще много чего наобещал, к примеру, крышесносный секс. Его ладная подтянутая жопка так и маячила в голове как наяву, а звонка всё не было.

Кевин становился рассеянным, мрачные мысли отвлекали от работы. Молодое здоровое тело хотело трахаться, начальство требовало результат, а Джеймс так и не звонил. С досады Кевин решил отвязаться хотя бы от одной напасти и послать подальше приставучее начальство. Для этого, правда, пришлось активнее помогать учёным дамам, но неожиданно даже для него результат не заставил себя ждать. Кевин обнаружил, что охотниц за привидениями используют как прикрытие очередные борцы за светлое чего-то там, чтобы устроить взрыв в тоннеле подземки.

Дело быстро передали в полицию, и Кевин уже собирал вещи, чтобы свалить из опустевшего офиса, как зазвонил его мобильный. Номер был незнакомым, но голос он узнал сразу.

— Привет, это Джеймс. Я тут ненадолго сбежал с работы, как насчёт встретиться?

Кевин вообще не помнил, что отвечал в трубку, опомнился он уже в такси на полпути к дому Джеймса. С ним была большая сумка со всеми его вещами, он даже не успел переодеться после того, как лазил с полицией в довольно грязный тоннель. Зато он нетерпеливо ёрзал на сиденье и проклинал про себя каждый светофор, на котором пришлось стоять.

Он буквально взлетел по крутой лестнице на второй этаж, торопливо забарабанил в дверь и даже не собирался прятать глупую, до ушей, улыбку при виде Джеймса. Тот распахнул дверь и тоже мечтательно улыбался.

Кевин вошёл, бросил сумку у стены, повернулся к Джеймсу и нетерпеливо облапил его за плечи, буркнув куда-то в шею:

— Привет. Я скучал.

— Я тоже, большой парень, я тоже, — Джеймс обнял его в ответ, совершенно бесстыдно прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и Кевин почувствовал твёрдое, ощутимое доказательство его слов. Хозяин квартиры был в тонких домашних штанах, которые отлично обрисовывали все выпуклости под ними. У Кевина в джинсах усилилось давление на все нежные места, так что ему пришлось расстегнуть болт и молнию. 

По ощущениям Кевина будто накрыло океанской волной — немного страха и чистый восторг, невозможность глубоко вдохнуть, солёный вкус на губах и чувство лёгкой невесомости, когда не нужно думать, а тёплая волна сама покачивает и несёт, как щепку.

Не размыкая рук и не прекращая целоваться, они наощупь переместились в комнату, обтирая спинами и плечами стены по пути.

Проблеск сознания — они оба торопливо избавлялись от одежды, пытаясь помочь друг другу и только мешая, сталкивались руками, путались в белье, потому что невозможно было оторваться хоть на минуту. Кровать очень вовремя оказалась у них на пути, иначе они бы рухнули прямо на пол.

Когда Джеймс обхватил ладонью оба их члена разом и стал дрочить друг о друга, Кевин смог только тихо заскулить от удовольствия, спрятав лицо у него на плече. Он не замечал, что прижимается всё теснее, водит носом по восхитительно пахнущей бледной коже, прихватывая её губами, так что бедному Джеймсу грозило стать пятнистым от засосов. 

Кевин привык считать себя сильнее многих, с кем встречался близко, но Джеймс, совсем не выглядевший силачом, каким-то ловким приёмом опрокинул его на спину, так что Кевин распластался на кровати, даже не успев сообразить, что это было. Джеймс тихонько рассмеялся, глядя на его растерянное лицо, потеребил тонкими пальцами его ставшие очень чувствительными соски, вызвав учащение дыхания, потом огладил ладонями бока и, наконец, вернулся к его члену, нуждающемуся в горячей ласке.

Подушечкой большого пальца Джеймс размазал выступившую каплю по набухшей тёмной головке, нежно провёл пальцами по стволу, прослеживая набухшие венки. Кевину отчаянно хотелось большего, но он молча терпел, заранее решив, что сегодня пусть будет так, как захочет Джеймс. А тот перекинул ногу, оседлав бёдра Кевина, выудил из-под подушки серебристый квадратик из фольги и тюбик, быстро ловким движением раскатал презерватив по члену и сразу выдавил шарик геля, размазывая сверху. Приподнялся, направляя это в себя и, закусив губу, медленно стал опускаться, то задерживаясь, то снова приподнимаясь и опускаясь чуть дальше, пока не вобрал в себя всю длину. 

Кевин шумно дышал, не решаясь дёрнуться, поддать бёдрами вверх, хотя безумно хотелось. Он чувствовал обжимающую тесноту, ему нужно было втискиваться дальше, но он ждал. Он лишь придерживал ладонями гладкие ягодицы Джеймса, которые так и просились ему в руки. Джеймс сам начал двигаться быстрее и резче, поднимаясь всё выше, выпуская член сперва наполовину, а потом и почти весь, и тут же снова насаживаясь.

Тут и Кевин осмелел, переместил руки выше, к талии, и уже не поддерживал, а наоборот, прижимал вниз, вскидывая тазом вверх, вбивался, слушая, как постанывает Джеймс, и не замечая, что сам почти рычит. Ему снова было мало, хотелось ещё большей близости, и теперь Кевин сам перевернул их обоих, опрокидывая Джеймса и нависая над ним. Потом опустился на локти, наклоняясь ближе к нему, накрывая жадным ртом искусанные губы, и стал вдалбливаться всё сильнее и резче, чувствуя скорую развязку. Джеймс под конец уже выл и впивался ногтями ему в спину, а потом вдруг сильно сжался, словно его судорогой прошило, так что от неожиданности Кевин тоже взвыл и кончил, сладко и полно.

Ему хватило совести сползти с Джеймса и рухнуть рядом, уткнувшись носом ему в мокрое от пота плечо, пока тот вытягивал ноги и пытался отдышаться.

— Я бы закурил сейчас, да боюсь, ноги не донесут, — слабо усмехнулся Джеймс. 

— Эй, у тебя всё хорошо? — забеспокоился Кевин.

— А разве похоже, что мне плохо? Мне чертовски хорошо, парень. Хорошо, что ты такой большой.

— И мне тоже, — неожиданно даже для себя признался Кевин, обычно не любивший болтать в постели. — Ты обалденный, знаешь?

— Ага, знаю, — нахально заявил Джеймс, и Кевину совершенно не хотелось возражать. А хотелось, наоборот, прижиматься всем телом и сопеть рядом, проваливаясь в полудрёму, и закинуть руку поперёк кровати, чтобы чувствовать его дыхание.

Он нащупал у Джеймса на бедре старую отметину пулевого ранения и решился спросить:

— Это где тебя так? Сильно зацепило?

— Знаешь, сначала я думал, что они промахнулись. Хотели убить, но промазали. А теперь начинаю думать, что это был дружеский огонь. Если бы меня не подстрелили тогда, я бы добежал до самолёта и взорвался вместе с ним. А выстрел оказался снайперским, чтобы меня задержать. В общем, один из этих сюрпризов был от моего папаши. Я долго думал, что он устроил тот взрыв. Но, может быть, от него была пуля.

— Ну и семейка, — ошарашенно пробормотал Кевин. — Я со своим приютом ещё неплохо отделался. Всего-то меня в детстве дразнили Лягушонком.

Джеймс тихо фыркнул.

— Почему именно Лягушонком? Вроде не похож?

— Я любил возиться со всякой живностью, змеи там, лягушки. Вот и прозвали. А вырос среди волков.

— Лягушонок, который вырос среди волков… В приюте, подкидыш. Да ты же Маугли! — Джеймс завозился, выворачиваясь из-под его руки, решив, что вместо дрёмы можно найти занятие получше.

Кевин, похоже, проваливался куда-то глубоко в личное, и впервые в жизни его это не пугало.

***

Они не ходили на свидания в бар или в кино, одновременно решив, что с их работой лучше не афишировать знакомство. Да и время было жалко терять. Они встречались урывками, ненадолго, в перерывах между работой, а порой и вместо неё, рискуя порой больше, чем надо, но не могли остановиться. Их могли дёрнуть в любой момент, а то и вообще застукать в каком-нибудь укромном месте, когда не было времени добраться до квартиры. Но до поры им отчаянно везло. 

Кевин дошёл даже до того, что однажды щёлкнул спящего Джеймса на телефон и иногда разглядывал тайком, особенно когда не удавалось встретиться. На этом он и попался во время ночного дежурства в штабе. Происшествий не было, служебный телефон молчал, и Кевин, поудобней развалившись в кресле, решил просто полистать фотографии. Как обычно происходило в последнее время, увлёкся и залип, глядя в экран, так что даже не заметил, как к нему со спины подошла его напарница Молли Райт, больше известная как Валькирия. Иногда перед этим прозвищем добавляли «бешеная», но негромко, чтобы она не услышала.

Молли с детства была упёртой, хотя называла себя целеустремлённой. Если ей что-то было нужно, она, не колеблясь, шла по головам. Кое-кто подозревал, что могла бы и по трупам. Она с детства хотела стать секретным агентом. Упорно готовилась, тренировалась — и вот он результат. Агент Райт торчит на дежурстве в штабе могущественной и жутко секретной организации «Гидра», этакого гибрида спецслужбы и солидной корпорации, а по сути спрута, запустившего щупальца не только в государственные структуры, армию, полицию, но и в банки, и в бизнес. Об этом ли мечтала Молли в детстве — она не рассказывала, а желающих спросить всё не находилось, резкой и бешеной Молли была не только на словах, но и удар у неё хорошо был поставлен. Да и ногами помахать прицельно она любила.

Кевин очнулся от эротических грёз, когда Молли из-за спины довольно прищёлкнула языком и с ехидцей сказала:

— Бекман, неужели у тебя возникла личная жизнь? И кто твоя брюнетка? — Молли быстро протянула руку к смартфону, а Кевин недостаточно далеко отвёл руку. — Оп, да это же…

Кевин ждал, что она скажет «да это же парень», и даже набрал воздуху, чтобы подальше послать лезущую не в свои дела Валькирию, но она воскликнула:

— Гром меня разбери, это же Большой Змей!

— К-кто? — чуть не подавился воздухом Кевин. Он-то помнил, когда Джеймс так себя назвал. — Ты его знаешь? — вырвалось у него нечаянно, и ревности в этом было куда больше удивления.

— Ещё бы! А ты не слышал… Ах, да, тебя тогда не было. Нам показывали ориентировку на него. Хакер, довольно известный в узких кругах, «Большой Змей» — это его ник на форумах. И не Змей он, а скользкая ядовитая гадюка. Обрушивал нам сервера, почту ломал, в общем, обычный набор. А потом двух агентов в реале вокруг пальца обвёл, в Африке сделку с оружием сорвал. Но они его морду срисовали, а потом уже выяснили, что он и кто, — она прервала увлекательный рассказ и в упор уставилась на напарника: — Я и не замечала, что ты мальчиками интересуешься. А с ним, значит, близко знаком? И давно? 

— Нет, — Кевин помотал головой, — недавно познакомились, встретились пару раз и разбежались. И ничего я не интересуюсь, вообще случайно получилось.

— Ну да, это кому другому будешь рассказывать. Ладно, давай, колись, у него и вправду такой большой?

Глядя в её горящие любопытством глаза, Кевин не знал, то ли биться головой о стену, ругая себя за глупость и неосторожность, то ли стукнуть Молли. Впрочем, это всё равно бы не помогло. Поэтому Кевин вспомнил, что он старше её по званию и какой у неё позывной.

— Агент Эм, отставить посторонний трёп! Вы на дежурстве. Обойти периметр и доложить. 

— Есть, старший агент Эйч! — Валькирия скорчила ту ещё гримасу и, вильнув задом, развернулась кругом. Но Кевина сейчас меньше всего волновало выражение её лица.

Как назло, в ближайшие дни никому не удалось смыться из основного здания Гидры, всех агентов оставили на усилении. Руководство явно что-то знало и готовилось к чему-то серьёзному. Звонить в насквозь прослушиваемом штабе Кевин не рискнул, он теперь опасался, что Джеймс позвонит ему. Но тот пока пропал.

А потом многих агентов собрали в конференц-зале. Лично мистер Александр Пирс выступил с мотивирующей речью, поведав собравшимся, что победа прогрессивных сил близка как никогда. Что их доблестные сотрудники нашли, наконец, разыскиваемый спецслужбами всего мира Тессеракт, и команда лучших агентов направляется за ним уже завтра. Однако у светлых сил есть конкуренты, выступающие, само собой, за всё плохое, вот у нас есть их портреты.

Кевин сидел, но тут почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног: на одной из фотографий был Джеймс. Его Джеймс. Там даже написано было: «Джеймс Конрад, 28 лет, он же Локи Лафейсон, 27 лет, по прозвищу «Большой Змей». Французский легион, агент, диверсант, хакер. Очень опасен. Брать только живым, но в одиночку даже не пытаться».

Кевин зажмурился, снова открыл глаза, но проклятые буквы не исчезли. Если кто-то из своих узнает, что они с Джеймсом встречаются, а ведь узнают наверняка, это вопрос времени, они же совсем не прятались… Он боялся представить, что тогда будет, и готов был молиться всем богам, чтобы пронесло.

Не повезло.

Перед самым вылетом за Тессерактом агентов спецгруппы выдернули на крайний инструктаж прямо в самолётный ангар. Шедшая рядом с Кевином Валькирия, не скрывая торжествующей улыбки, шепнула, что его там ждёт сюрприз.

Кевин похолодел, предчувствуя самое плохое. И не ошибся. У стены сидел Джеймс, примотанный к стулу какой-то цепью. Видимых повреждений на нём не было, но это не значило, что их нет совсем. Не мог же он просто так попасться им в руки, с его-то подготовкой. Кевина он заметил, но даже бровью не повёл, что они знакомы.

Пирс подождал, пока агенты выстроятся полукругом, чтобы всем было хорошо видно, и, показывая на пленника, произнёс:

— Все вы, должно быть, знаете этого человека. Мистер Конрад в своё время доставил нам некоторые неприятности. Но наши доблестные агенты обезвредили этого шпиона и доставили сюда. Отдельно хочу поблагодарить агента Эм, проявившую отменные лидерские и бойцовские качества, за отличную работу, эта поимка — в основном её заслуга.

Кевин слушал молча, сжимая кулаки в кармане.

— Теперь мистер Конрад полетит с нами. Есть сведения, что он может помочь нам заполучить Тессеракт. Охраняйте его и следите за ним постоянно. Он уже не раз сбегал из тюрем, и я не хочу, чтобы он ускользнул от нас, тем более, когда мы в шаге от победы.

В самолёт Джеймса так и заводили в цепях, как дикого зверя. Сесть рядом Кевину не удалось, но он нагло занял место на скамейке напротив. 

Полёт занял около двух часов. За всё время они несколько раз переглядывались, пока большинство группы дремало, экономя силы перед схваткой. Джеймс не подавал никаких признаков страха и выглядел совершенно спокойным, даже подмигнул Кевину. Тот, напротив, был взвинчен, не зная, чего дальше ждать. Он догадывался, что из рук Гидры просто так не уходят. Боялся, что конец слишком близок. И гадал, успеет ли он броситься с оружием на своих коллег после приземления. К его большой досаде, у него с собой было только холодное оружие и пистолеты. Что он успеет сделать против всех?

***

Примерно в это же время в королевстве Асгард, мирно расположившемся на юге северной Европы, король Один беседовал со своим стражем Радужного моста. Вычурное название сохранялось как дань традиции, древней и бессмысленной, как и большинство из них. Хеймдалль руководил службой безопасности, отвечал за разведку, контрразведку, не говоря уже о таких мелочах, как полиция, таможня и пограничная стража.

— Итак, Локи у них в руках, — король знал, что всё идёт по плану, но на этой стадии от него уже ничего не зависело, и это его злило. А когда король сердился, он не мог спокойно сидеть и резкими шагами мерил свой кабинет.

— Как мы и предполагали, ваше величество, — Хеймдалль примерно представлял, что могло так разозлить короля, слишком давно они были знакомы, чтобы сильно ошибиться. — Будьте спокойны, банкиры не подведут. Мы их крепко держим.

— Меня не они волнуют. Твои люди уже там?

— Да, ваше величество, снайпер на месте. И он лучший в своём деле. Остальные на пути к месту. Ситуация под контролем. Их вытащат в любом случае.

— Хорошо бы ещё живыми.

Хеймдалль молча поднял скрещённые пальцы. Он и сам нервничал, но ради Одина держал покерфейс.

***

Самолёт приземлился на маленький частный швейцарский аэродром. Дальше через границу группа шла пешком, благо, было совсем недалеко. Даже для Пирса в его годы прогулка не была трудной. Джеймса так и вели на цепях, пристёгнутых к наручникам. Он шёл, не обращая внимания на подобные мелочи. Скованные руки и ограниченная возможность движения ничуть его не смущали. Его изумрудно-зелёная рубашка выделялась среди полевой формы агентов, носивших чёрное с хаки, и среди листвы деревьев, когда они проходили рощу уже на севере Италии.

Кевин уже знал, что его Джеймс оказался принцем из какого-то Асгарда, сам-то он и не помнил, где на карте находится такое чудо. Но в эту минуту его волновало другое: он лихорадочно перебирал в голове все возможные способы отбить Джеймса, а по всем раскладам выходило, что в этой бойне они оба погибнут со стопроцентной гарантией. К тому же он заметил, что бешеная Валькирия всё время отирается около него и не спускает с него глаз. И наверняка она была не одна такая догадливая, просто он до сих пор не обращал внимания.

Наконец, они пришли на окраину небольшого городка. Крайний дом оказался небольшим придорожным ресторанчиком, туда и зашла вся группа. Оказалось, их целью было не пообедать, а найти заднюю комнату, в которой их уже ждали. Толстый приземистый итальянец на плохом английском поздоровался и застыл в ожидании ответа. Рядом торчали хмурые парни с ружьями наперевес. Кевин мельком подумал, что всё это похоже на плохое кино про мафию.

Он был недалёк от истины.

Пирс заговорил с ними про Тессеракт. Толстяк оказался кем-то вроде банкира местной мафии, которому уважаемые люди на хранение вручили чёртов ящик. И банкир готов был отдать его любому, кто приведёт двух нужных людей, чьи отпечатки и откроют электронный замок. Пусть сеньор не думает, что у них тут средневековье какое-то, они тоже умеют в современные технологии.

— Чтобы открыть замок, достаточно отпечатков любого из семьи короля Асгарда. Двух любых, — закончил банкир.

— Хорошо, будут вам отпечатки, — Пирс поморщился. Он глава могущественной Гидры, а вынужден лично разговаривать с подобными типами. — Кевин, мальчик мой, подведи сюда эту принцессу, — Пирс кивком подбородка указал на Джеймса. — Прошу, ваше высочество, приложить ваши пальцы сюда.

Луч на экране считал отпечатки пальцев, мигнул зелёный индикатор. Кевин ломал голову, где они возьмут второго асгардца и что за комедию тут разыгрывает Пирс, когда услышал:

— А теперь, Кевин, приложи свою руку.

Джеймс, до того стоявший с отрешённым лицом, скользя по лицам агентов, дёрнулся, как от удара током и уставился на Кевина. Остальные никак не отреагировали. А сам Кевин недоумённо переспросил:

— Что мне сделать? Куда?

— Да к экрану этому чёртовому приложи свои пальцы! — заорал Пирс, теряя терпение.

Кевин, как заворожённый, поднёс пальцы, экран мигнул, полоска лазера считала данные, индикатор послушно загорелся зелёным, внутри щёлкнуло, и металлическая дверца плавно поплыла, открывая Пирсу доступ к сокровищам. Тот сунул руки внутрь.

Джеймс, вообще не обращая внимания на эту возню, не отрываясь, смотрел на Кевина и неверяще пробормотал:

— Тор? Ты Тор? Да не может быть!

Кевин пытался уложить в голове, что тут вообще произошло. Не очень получалось.

— Почему мои пальцы сработали? — он посмотрел на свои руки, потом на Джеймса.

Тот встряхнул головой, откидывая назад чёрные кудри. Лицо его не выражало ничего, кроме, может быть, смирения.

— Не тупи, Лягушонок. Ты, оказывается, асгардский принц. И мой брат Тор, — добавил он, помедлив.

Ответить Кевин не успел, хотя ему многое надо было сказать и ещё больше спросить. Но тут Пирс вытащил, наконец, из сейфа своё долгожданное сокровище, странного вида голубой куб. Судя по всему, это была просто большая флешка, электронный накопитель.

— Так, группа на выход, этих двух принцев в расход в ближайшем лесу, больше они нам не понадобятся, — Пирс приказывал с видом победителя, держа на ладони свой приз.

Звякнуло разбитое стекло, и тут же Пирс выронил куб и взвыл, схватившись за простреленную руку. Джеймс, мгновенно сориентировавшись, выхватил оружие у ближайшего агента, вырубил его и двух соседних. Оказалось, цепью очень удобно орудовать, даже если руки в наручниках. С другой стороны Молли так же молниеносно обезвредила своих соседей. Только тут Кевин очнулся и тоже включился в работу. Совсем неожиданно им бросились помогать охранники банкира.

Сыграл тут роль внезапный выстрел, отвлекший внимание группы, или вопли раненого Пирса, а, может, то, что все они оказались на прицеле у неведомого снайпера, и одного ли? Группа отборных агентов Гидры была обезврежена без потерь. Дальнейшая судьба Пирса Кевина уже не интересовала, но он догадывался, что за похищение принца ему не пенсию назначат.

Намного больше Кевина, то есть Тора, теперь волновал вопрос, что же будет у них дальше с Джеймсом, то есть с Локи. Раз уж они оказались братьями и тем более принцами. Хотя, чёрт побери, кто в здравом уме хочет быть принцем!

Тору пришлось заново знакомиться со своим отцом, королём Одином, и тот ему, в общем, понравился. Держал лицо во время официального приёма, а наедине крепко обнял и прижал к себе.

— Главное, мы нашли тебя, сынок. Такую интригу пришлось закрутить, чтобы они тебя вытащили на свет.

За дверью довольно улыбался Хеймдалль, принимавший активнейшее участие в выстраивании этой многоходовой операции.

А вечером…

Словом, слуги во дворце скоро привыкли, что апартаменты одного из асгардских принцев ночью пустуют. А у другого простыни хоть выжимай.


End file.
